Avatar : La Légende de Lísàn
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Dans un univers où Aang n'est pas l'Avatar, le Seigneur du Feu Sozin choisit une toute autre voie pour écarter l'Avatar et prive sa dernière incarnation de son destin. Préquelle du crossover Avatar/Naruto - Avatar : La Légende de Haitun.


**Titre :** Avatar : La Légende de Lísàn

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Tragédie

**Characters :** Lísàn (OC), Sozin, Azulon

**Disclaimer: **Avatar : Le Dernier Maître de l'Air ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété des ayants droits.

**Résumé :** AU. Dans un univers où Aang n'est pas l'Avatar, le Seigneur du Feu Sozin choisit une toute autre voie pour écarter l'Avatar et prive sa dernière incarnation de son destin. Préquelle du crossover Avatar/Naruto - Avatar : La Légende de Haitun.

* * *

><p>Avatar Lísàn<p>

Après la mort de l'Avatar Roku, le Seigneur du Feu Sozin poursuivit ses ambitions, qui consistaient à régner sur les Quatre Peuples. Il était conscient que pour y parvenir, il devait écarter l'Avatar, mais il répugnait à détruire son cycle de réincarnations, craignant la colère des Dieux malgré son ressentiment envers celui qui avait été son ami le plus cher. Grâce à un traître au sein des Maîtres de l'Air, il parvint à identifier la nouvelle incarnation de l'Avatar : une fillette prénommée Lísàn.

Dans un autre univers, l'Avatar aurait été un garçon du nom de Aang et Sozin aurait sans doute vu en une réincarnation mâle le signe que ce nouvel Avatar était une autre forme de Roku il aurait ordonné sa mort ainsi que l'annihilation des Maîtres de l'Air après avoir longuement ragé contre son ancien ami et monté une armée suffisante pour détruire un pays. Mais l'Avatar était revenu au monde en tant que fille et cela suffit pour faire pencher la balance vers sa survie. Qu'avait-il à craindre d'une fillette, d'une simple femelle ? Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du souverain et il rit en songeant que ce serait une parfaite vengeance contre Roku. Mais le summum de son plan était le fait que l'Avatar allait probablement lui être reconnaissante du destin qu'il lui réservait.

Ses hommes se montrèrent particulièrement efficaces et tous les indices semblèrent indiquer que l'enfant avait été enlevée ou tuée par des bandits alors qu'on la conduisait au Temple de l'Air du Nord. Lísàn, qui avait alors trois ans, fut conduite dans une partie isolée du palais du Seigneur du Feu, aménagée spécialement pour elle. Elle fut traitée comme un otage de haut rang et seules quelques rares personnes de confiance connaissaient son existence. Bien moins encore savaient qui elle était vraiment.

Bien qu'elle soit constamment entourée de gardes et d'une demoiselle de compagnie et qu'elle n'était autorisée à se promener que dans l'aile et le jardin aux hauts murs qui lui étaient exclusivement réservés, l'Avatar Lísàn eut une meilleure vie qu'elle avait eue avant son enlèvement. Elle était la fille de modestes fermiers et ne connut jamais les rigueurs monastiques des Temples de l'Air. Sozin prit grand soin de lui donner une éducation raffinée, ce qui pour effet de renforcer les rumeurs qu'elle était une princesse d'une des trois autres nations parmi ses gardes. Outre le fait que ses gardes étaient autant chargés de limiter ses déplacements que de la protéger, son entourage avait pour instruction de ne jamais mentionner ou utiliser la magie élémentaire dans l'aile qui lui était réservée, sous peine de mort.

D'un naturel calme et contemplatif, la supposée princesse trouva un grand réconfort dans la lecture, la broderie et la peinture. Elle se passionna notamment pour la philosophie et écrivit plusieurs essais remarquables que le Seigneur du Feu fit publier sous un nom d'emprunt. Sozin, puis son fils Azulon, lui procurèrent tout ce dont elle avait besoin, que ce soit des ouvrages rares ou des curiosités, édités avec soin pour l'empêcher de découvrir qu'elle était l'Avatar, tout en renforçant chez Lísàn l'idée que le monde extérieur était trop dangereux pour elle. Elle consacra également une grande partie de sa vie à rassembler toutes les connaissances à sa disposition sur des sujets divers et publia des ouvrages encyclopédiques sur les plantes médicinales, les animaux et les coutumes des différentes nations.

L'Avatar Lísàn demeura ainsi toute sa vie dans sa cage dorée, ignorant son véritable destin, et finit par s'éteindre dans son sommeil à un âge avancé. Son nom de plume était connu et respecté par tous les érudits des Quatre Nations, tandis que ses ouvrages demeurèrent des références dans leurs domaines pendant très longtemps.

* * *

><p>Merci de me laisser vos reviews ! Et Joyeux Noël !<p>

Au départ, j'avais prévu que l'histoire de Lísàn (qui s'appelait à l'origine Kana) se trouve au début d'un long oneshot appelé _Avatar : La Légende de Haitun _qui serait un crossover entre Avatar et Naruto mais j'ai finalement décidé que vu la vie que je lui avais réservée, le moins que je puisse faire était de lui consacrer une fic à part entière. Quant à _Avatar : La Légende de Haitun_, je n'ai pas encore décidé si ce sera un long oneshot ou une série. Sa sortie n'est pas prévue dans l'immédiat car j'en suis encore à en élaborer la trame.

J'ai changé le nom de l'héroïne de cette fic parce que je trouvais que Kana faisait trop japonais et que le monde d'Avatar fait plus penser à la Chine qu'au Japon. J'ai aussi prévu de jouer sur la différence de culture (outre le clivage chakra/chi) dans la séquelle. Je me suis donc armée de Google Traduction et j'ai cherché un nom à la fois significatif et agréable à l'oreille. J'ai finalement choisi Lísàn qui veut dire « Discrète » et qui me paraissait bien traduire la vie de ce personnage.

Je me suis aidée du wiki d'Avatar pour l'arrière-plan de ces deux fanfics et j'ai conscience que le premier Avatar n'était pas un représentant des Dieux comme les Avatars de l'hindouisme ou du bouddhisme mais j'ai extrapolé pour mon histoire qu'avec les millénaires et étant donné ses capacités, comme la réincarnation, une partie des habitants du monde d'_Avatar_ pouvait penser que c'était le cas.

Betaed par Siuan-Amyrlin


End file.
